Look Right, Then Left
by TheGoldBlueEyedAssassin
Summary: We always look right then left before we cross the road. And you cross a very big road when you turn 16, it's mind blowing once you know who your destinied to be with. But what turn will it take for our heroes? Can they still be friends? Join them as they take a turn off their little side street onto the main road of life. (Rated T for teenage angst and attempted suicide)
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm very excited, I have just finished the first chapter of my very first fanfic. I'm very excited. If you couldn't tell I'm new here, well not new new, but new to writing here. I was inspired by so many great pieces here I couldn't resist to try my own hand at it. And well it's here! Also a disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or Miraculous: Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Or else season 2 and 3 would have come out decades ago.

Now that's outta the way, I hope you enjoy this! (Have in mind that this is only the prologue)

Prologue

A dark aurora swirled around the city. Nothing can compare to the size and darkness, however it seemed to disrupt people's view on it. 12 hours that was all the time that remained between death and life. Tikki and Plagg sat in the centre of the aurora, contemplating the decision that now rested upon their tiny god-like shoulders. Either decision came with sacrifices, bring their chosen's back and possibly be separated forever or leave their chosen's dead and let the enemy win. The cycle would still continue but Maia and Apollo would die before their time.

"The price, Tikki and Plagg, is that you can't control what you get. Only whom. You would be fated to be not only lovers but also enemies. They must choose for themselves even if it tears you apart. No interference must be made. Will it be worth it in the long run? Or will you just crumble and fall?" The dark voice echoed around the aurora. Thoughts moved like lightning around the little Kwamis heads, would their saving also be their undoing?

"12 hours, is all the time I will give you, make your decision." The booming voice echoed again.

"Do you have any cheese? Camembert specifically but today I'm not feeling picky." Plagg's question was replied with the absence of the spiritual presence. Tikki rolled her eyes, she normally would have scolded him for thinking about food at a time like this however she balked at using words that indicated any sense of normality. Deciding that now was not the time to worry about that, she called out to the open space, "Any chocolate-chip cookies while your at it?!"

There was a pause where Plagg looked at Tikki, somewhat shocked, he broke into a wide grin after she snorted, "What? I can appreciate food too, I just usually don't think with my stomach." She barely finished the sentence before she was pulled into a hug by the little black god. She sighed, it would have been perfect if the weight of their chosen's didn't rest on their shoulders. It was a very large burden for their tiny shoulders.

How many times would they have to go through before they saw each other, and were allowed to be together, as soulmates, ying and yang and as creation and destruction. How would that affect the entire city they were destined to protect? Tikki hoped it wouldn't be long but it couldn't be said for sure how long it could be before she saw Plagg again. She cast a glance sideways, Plagg was also lost deep in thought. Could she bare to lose one she loved? However it seemed fate had decided for them.

"Plagg whatcha thinking about?" Plagg couldn't help but smile at the sweetness in her voice, it filled up the hollow space like a candle without its bushel.

"I'm thinking that we have have to save them no matter what, even if we're torn apart, we can save so many more this way. Plus there was always a chance for our chosen's to be enemies from the beginning. I'm thinking this is just increasing the chances, and will make our time together as lovers even more special. So let's savour and make the most of what's left of our 12 hours." Plagg's voice, despite being a whisper filled the space making it clear on the decision. After a moment of thought Tikki replied, "You know it's so rare that you say anything from the heart? I guess that's just the little bit of me in you, the small ying to the yang. But you're right, let's savour this, and for once I'll enjoy the destruction caused, of only to enjoy the creation afterward."

_time skip_

"Plagg, it's been centuries since we could be together" Tikki softly, she was slightly worried the last 3 chosen pair had opted for enemies. It had been indeed along time since that fateful 12 hours, where the weight of the world rested on their shoulders.

"Our decision sure made a huge impact on our guidelines and operating lines, but I think ultimately it was worth it." Plagg whispered back, he was overwhelmed every time he could be with Tikki. It was true that rough patches had gone by but observing children, learning about them. Typically their chosen's were soulmates. Not always, but most often, it aided the choosing process. Finally they settled on a pair of children. One blond, the other a dark haired beauty. Both children were beautiful but the girl, she was something that took her breath away. Tikki could only hope that she was raised by a loving family, and she couldn't wait to meet her.

A thought continually ran through Tikki's head as she observed the little girl,

'This could be the one, the one that chooses him, and sets the record straight' but another thought told her not to get her hopes up. And that 'Only time will tell'


	2. Chapter 1 - Alya's Last Day

Author's Note: I have no idea if anyone enjoyed the prologue I'm aware that a friend of mine told be to gain more experience first, but I decided that I'm going to keep doing what I love. So without further ado….

Chapter One – Alya's Last Day

Alya's POV

Today was the big day. I finally turn 16, something you could argue that I have been waiting to arrive awhile. 15 Year's to be exact. So many things happen at this age, but the main one I'm excited to find out about who my soulmate is. Yep that's right. At 12.00pm today I will know my soul mate, and arch-nemesis. Despite all my exciting, something always looked over the horizon of my mind. I was leaving Martinique tomorrow for Paris. My father got a new job as head zoo keeper at the city's largest zoo. And on a whim my mother applied and was accepted for head chef at the Bourgeois Hotel, it's the most famous in all of France. It's almost a shame I have to move, but I personally cannot wait for a big new city to explore. This might just be what I need to kick off into the journalism career.

Ella and I were finishing packing some boxes that were to travel with us. Ella's twin was playing around the boxes. If I looked closely I could see the bopping up and down of their short brown hair in between the boxes. Occasionally the pink or teal coloured stripes appeared briefly. Sighing I grabbed the nearest superhero comic and flopped on the nearest couch still left in the house. Despite loving superhero comics, I nearly fell asleep as soon as I hit the cushion. Only staying conscious long enough to appreciate the cool yet soft brown leathered couch before my dreams claimed me.

I mustn't have slept for long because Ella came to wake me up, "Alya! Alya! Alya!" She screeched at the top of her lungs, "It's 11:40! Wake up Alya!". Urgh as much as I appreciated the little girl's enthusiasm that could rival my own, I just wanted to sleep longer. Until it hit me. It was 11:40. "Thanks Ella!" My voice could be heard from down the hallway as I bolted to my room to find my phone. I swear I could hear the girls giggles as they went back to playing in and around the boxes. At least they understood the importance of the event. It's not everyday that you turn 16 and find out your destined future. I fluffed up my red-brown hair that fell in curls around my shoulders, only when I went to wipe my hands on my pants did I realise how sweaty they were. Never did it occur to me that I would be nervous, ever, I've dreamed about this day since I was a kid. The constant tick of the clock brought me back to the real world, I was trying hard but I couldn't recall a single account of disastrous soulmate bonds. Unless you counted the ones that started wars, but only people with power, patience and money did that. I glanced at the clock 11:58, I breathed out deeply. There was still time. The soulmate bond always appeared on the right wrist, the arch-nemesis always on the left. I started moving to see the clock, only to be hit with searing pain on my wrists. I fell to the floor and begun screaming. No one ever told me it would hurt this damn much. But only silence escaped my lips, as if this pain of finding your fate is never to be told of. Ever.

As soon as the pain stopped, I wiped the tears that were drying on my face. Glasses on, phone in hand. I walked out the door. I didn't even pause to see the names glowing on my wrists. I walked out the door, down the street, looked right then left as I crossed the main road to the beach opposite. Despite being the middle of the day the beach was in full swing, swimmers and surfers left right and center, there was even a DJ spinning his tunes. I walked along the beach until I found my place of solace. The rocky cliff face. Just as planned it was deserted as usual. With feet dangling over the edge and the breeze flowing through my hair I mentally prepared myself for the moment of truth.

With my wrists raised in front of me I looked right, sure enough a name tattooed in black calligraphy had appeared. Nino. Well that was new, I don't know any guys called Nino, but I'll find one in the future obviously. I breathed deeper and glanced at the left raised wrist. Another name had appeared, thankfully one I didn't recognise. Lila, the cursive writing made the name seem beautiful. But my mind spiralled into an endless pit of ideas as of to why she could be my arch-nemesis.

I stood up, brushing sand off my shorts. I headed back to the house to ensure that the twins hadn't destroyed it yet, with one last look at my favourite place I sighed and continued on my way. The house indeed was still intact when I arrived, the twins had tired themselves out and were sleeping in their room. Then it hit me, tomorrow I was leaving. I would be going to a place I've only ever seen on Tv or read about on webpages.

But tomorrow would also be the start of a new adventure, a new life and well everything. Although the pain of leaving my friends behind will never leave me, I'll make new ones. Hopefully they're awesome and the only thing I can look forward to is having better friendships, and finding the people whose names remained inked on my wrists forever.

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that. I'd also like to say that after some extensive research I did indeed find that Alya's family is from the French island of Martinique. It's located in the Lesser Antilles in the Eastern Caribbean Sea.


	3. Chapter 3 - Hero's Debute

**AN: Hello All. Um, has anyone else ever misplaced critical planning sheets? Yeah well that's what happened, this is why this chapter is so overdue. Sorry! But please enjoy this chapter. (It took me awhile to re-plan this)**

 **Disclaimer: All the characters rightfully belong to ZAG Cartoons.**

POV – Third Person

"I'm no stranger to disaster, sir." Marinette said, still smiling as she picked up the remainder of the salvageable macaroons. "Oh no, I'm going to be late! Ah, have a nice day, sir!" she yells as she takes off in the direction of her school. She doesn't even look as she crosses the road.

"Oh no, thank you very much, young lady." He says, even though she is nearly down the street, "Tikki, how I hope I'm right about this young lady, I hope she's the one that can end your unlucky streak." He whispers to the box before spinning on his heel to walk down the street, whistling.

*Time Skip; always look right then left before you cross the road.*

"So why don't you go and sit beside that new girl over there?" Chloé sneers, "Listen. Adrien's coming today, and since that's going to be his seat, I am going to sit behind him. Got it?"

"Who's Adr–" Marinette started,

"Hey!? Who elected you the Queen of Seats around here?" Alya shouts standing from her seat.

Chloé looked startled by the sudden outburst from the brunette in question. Marinette just sighed in defeat and went to sit beside Alya.

"Majestia says all that is necessary for evil to triumph is that good people do nothing." Alya stated proudly. Seeing Marinette's confused face she clarifies. "We are the good people, that stuck up girl is the evil presence here. We won't let her get away with this!" She sees Marinette nod, confirming that she did indeed understand.

"For those of you who haven't met me yet. I'm Miss Bustier. I will be taking this class over the year. It also appears that we have many students either turning 16 or already 16. I know that this is an exciting time for all of you. Please remember that I am always here to help, should you require it. However please refrain from causing unnecessary drama." The last statement was directed at Chloé. Miss Bustier sighed, _these kids will cause so much drama. I can already tell and I've only been in the same room with them for less than 10 minutes. That brown haired girl in the front will always get herself in danger. But I hope Marinette can help her, however that raven haired girl always causes a splash no matter what. Be prepared for a tough year Caline._

*Scene Cut; we have always been told to look right, then left before crossing*

"I can sense all these negative emotions. This is the perfect opportunity. Sadness, anger…" the mysterious figure pauses before continuing. "Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!"

*Scene Cut; what happens when you look left, then right?*

"Do you think they are suited to the job Master?" a buzzing green kawami asks

"Wayzz, I was only wrong once. It shall never happen again. At least it shouldn't." Master Fu replies as he closes a box.

Master Fu chuckles as he hears someone nearby shout, "Ahh! Help! It's a giant bug! A…a mouse! A…a bug-mouse!"

"I'm sure they'll be fine Wayzz."

*Time Skip: does it matter what order you do it in?*

"KIMMMMM! So, who's in charge now?" a loud voice yells, then Stone Heart appears.

"Everything is going to plan. Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous have been activated. They can try and save the day; but I'll destroy them. Then I can obtain my absolute power. I can re-craft the world to my desire." The mysterious figure says, he then cackles.

The figure watches Chat Noir hit Stoneheart with his baton, but he only grows in size.

"Where are you partner?" Chat Noir yells, hoping that his red and black clad partner could hear him.

Ladybug watches as Alya nearly gets crushed by a net; only for Chat Noir to save her.

"What are you waiting for, super red hero bug? The whole of Paris is watching you!" Alya yells to get her attention. Feeling full of courage, Ladybug leaps down.

"Animal cruelty? You should be ashamed!" she yelled, "So what's the plan Chat Noir?" she asks as she turns her head.

"Let's kick his rocky behind using our powers!" he answered, very enthusiastically. He summons his cataclysm but accidently touches the sports goal behind him, causing the structure to crumble and disintegrate. Not noticing this he races towards Stoneheart; only for it to cause no damage.

"Great. You now only have 5 minutes before you change back. You didn't wait for you kawami to explain did you?" she sighs. "Let me show you how it's done." She proceeds to call her lucky charm, she then uses her ladybug vision to come up with a plan. After executing the plan almost perfectly, the akuma flew into the sky. Ladybug didn't hesitate as she reached for her yoyo, ready to purify the akuma. Only to find the akuma was heading towards the Eiffel tower, growing larger with every second. A whole swam of akumas emerge from the large one, forming the face of Paris' supervillain.

"People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawkmoth." The butterfly structure shouts. Paris' superheros looks confused, "Ladybug, Chat Noir, give me your miraculous jewels! You've done enough damage to these innocent people!"

"We all know who the real bad guy is. Without you, none of these innocents would be transformed into supervillains. Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you and YOU will hand us YOUR Miracuous!" Ladybug yells, "Time to de-evilise!" many purified butterflies flood out of her yoyo.

"Let me promise you, no matter who wants to hurt you. Chat Noir and I will always do everything in our power to keep you safe!" she pauses, "Miraculous Ladybug!" thousands of tiny ladybugs flood Paris, restoring that damage caused by Stonheart.

"Wow. Whoever she is beneath that mask, I love that girl." Chat Noir says, more to himself than anyone.

As Ladybug zips away she whispers, "For once it wasn't Chloé. I can't believe it!"

*Time Skip: there's no turning back once you've started crossing onto the main street* (back at school)

"Hey! What are you doing Chloé?" Adrien asks, confused as the situation continues.

"The brats that sat here yesterday need a little attitude adjustment. I'm just demanding a bit of respect, that's all." Chloé says as she inspects her nails.

"I'm sure that isn't really necessary" He replies.

Chloé laughs, "You still have a lot to learn about school culture, Adrikins. Watch the Queen." She then goes to sit down.

A minute later Marinette and Alya walk into the room. When the girls looks up, they see Adrien putting gum on her seat. "Hey! What are you doing?" Marinette demands, looking slightly scary. Adrien gulped, Chloé and Sabrina start laughing.

"So funny, good job you three." She says, looking very annoyed. Before Adrien opens his mouth to explain that he was taking it off. Marinette scowled, "You're friends with Chloé, right?" she huffs and goes to sit in Chloé's seat, she smirks. Alya takes the seat next to her, she looks at Marinette but her friend just smiles.

"Why did you just sit in my seat? Didn't the gum teach you anything?"

"All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing." She says looking at Alya.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chloé asks, confused at where this event is turning, since it isn't in her favour like it should be.

Marinette stans up, "It means that I refuse to put with anymore of your rubbish Chloé. So take your attitude and get lost!" Marinette says calmly, with a sickly sweet smile. Once she finishes she sits back down.

"That was awesome girl!" Alya says enthusiastically. Mari then looks at Alya's hands which are clasped together on top of the desk. Marinette can see smudges of foundation on Alya's wrists. Alya looks slightly worried at this.

"So you're 16, right?" she asks, and receives a nod of conformation, "Then mind if I borrow that trick when mine comes around?" she giggles and feels relieved when Alya joins in.


End file.
